


The Date

by NebulaEdwards



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Santifell, CUUUUUTEEE, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I actually rlly enjoyed writing this, M/M, Oneshot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulaEdwards/pseuds/NebulaEdwards
Summary: Magnus and Alec finally go on a goddamn date, only for it to end in tears. COMFORT





	

Magnus was contemplating the consequences of swallowing a test tube when Alec approached him.

“Don’t drink it.” Alec said, filling the test tube with vodka.

“Actually,” Magnus said, wheeling on him. “I was going to swallow the test tube. Test my gag reflex.”

He winked at Alec’s pained face, and lit the bunsen burner. “So what brings you to my pitiful table?”

“Well, I assume you know the date.”

“I’m not  _ that _ drunk.” He considered this for a moment. “Actually…”

“It’s Friday the 13th.” Alec smiled at him, his oxford blue eyes lighting up.

“Well that explains the air of terror and my ex girlfriend throwing daggers at me. Almost literally.” 

Alec laughed. “Yeah. Anyway, so tomorrow is Valentine’s day and I was wondering…”

Magnus dropped the test tube he was absentmindedly playing with. It smashed and the class turned to look at him. 

“Out the broken glass in the sand bucket, Magnus. Carry on everyone.” Miss Loss said from her perch at the front of the room. Everyone turned back and Magnus smiled widely at Alec.

“Is Alexander Lightwood, infamous swimmer and voted Best Ass ⓣ in Alicante High School, asking me, the Fabulous Magnus Bane, on a date?”

Alec shushed him, leaning in. “Yes. But if you’re busy or don’t want to, I totally understand.”

“Alexander,” Magnus leant down and scraped up the glass, carelessly tossing it in the bucket of sand next to them. “Of course I wouldn’t give up my plans of mindlessly drinking myself into a drunken haze for you!”

Confusion and disappointment crossed Alec’s face. 

“I’m kidding. Any plans in particular?”

 

.

6 hours later, and Alec was still bouncing with happiness.

“Of course he agreed, Alec.” Isabelle reached up and patted his hair. “You’re great, big bro.”

“And anyway, it’s just a date.” Jace spoke up.

The siblings were walking home, and Izzy had figured it out in less than 30 seconds. By the time they reached the end of the school drive, they’d both known about Magnus and Alec’s plans to meet at Hunter's Moon the next night.

“I know, man. It’s just... I don’t exactly do this date thing. What if I screw it up? Oh god what if it’s him all over again?”

Izzy and Jace both stopped and stared at Alec.

“Alec, Magnus is  _ not _ -”

“Don’t say it.” Alec shuddered at the thought of his name. “I know, it’s just what if he is?”

“We’d never let that happen again, Alec. We’re keeping a close eye on you this time.” Jace slapped Alec on the back and grinned. “Have a good time, man.”

 

.

“What!?” Raphael leapt up from Ragnor’s lap and stared at Magnus. “He… He… what?”

Raphael, Ragnor and Catarina were sat in Magnus’ living room. Catarina was curled up on her favorite blue chair with a set of books, while Raphael and Ragnor were lay asleep on the sofa. Or they were, until Magnus walked in and loudly announced the good news.

“Oh thank you very much, Magnus, you’ve broken my boyfriend.” Ragnor sat up and sleepily leant against Raphael. “Not to mention woken me up.”

“Oh I’m so sorry. What do you want me to do, drug you? A butterfly flaps it’s wings and you wake up.” Magnus threw a look to Catarina. “A little help?”

“Is this why you dropped the test tube?” Catarina asked, looking up from her pile of work.

“Yes. I was shocked. It’s not  _ everyday _ you get asked out by the person you like without it being a joke.”

“Yeah, well, be careful.” Raphael said, snuggling back onto the sofa with Ragnor. “After Camille, you’re not exactly in the best frame of mind relationship wise, amigos.”

Magnus frowned. “I hadn’t thought about that.”

“I think what he was trying to say was that we don’t want you to build your hopes up for disappointment. We know Alec’s a good guy but we thought Camille was too.” Catarina tried, smiling.

“Yes, I understand. But from what I hear, Alec went through something similar.”

“Really?” Catarina straightened up. “With who?”

“Sebastian Morgenstern. He met him through a friend of his sister’s, they got together and from what Camille told me, he was a complete dick. All he ever cared about was messing with Alec.” Magnus swallowed. “But it could just be her.”

“No… I know Morgenstern.” Raphael said. “He did date Alec, but he kept everything private. Then again, him and Camille are kind of close.”

“Okay, enough of that.” Ragnor cut in. “Food?”

 

. 

A few hours later, after Catarina had left and the three of them had eaten, Magnus lay on his bed wondering. He did it everyday, just sitting there and wondering about what he’d fucked up that day. For about an hour everyday, Magnus let himself think everything and anything, and somehow, today he found himself thinking about Alec.

As if on cue, his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He smiled and picked answered the call.

“Alexander, what a pleasant surprise.” 

“Hey, Magnus.” Alec sounded quiet, but there was something else there. “Sorry, I was lonely.”

“Sounds it. You okay?”

“Yeah, you?” The break in his voice gave him away.

“I’m good. A little worried, but fine. Are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Y-yeah, just watching  _ Watership Down _ . That shit always makes me cry.” He laughed and Magnus heard him sniff.

“It’s a pretty sad film, from what I’ve heard. Can’t say I’ve seen it though.”

“It’s good. You should watch it sometime.” 

“I will.” Magnus promised. “So…”

They talked for hours, until Alec fell asleep and Magnus was sat listening to him snoring softly on the other end. He hung up, and placed the phone on his chest, breathing heavily. Something in him ached, like it usually did at this time. Almost like he was missing having someone to hold. Like he had all this affection and for once, someone he might be able to give it to. It wasn’t a good feeling; it was terrifying, as if someone was slowly pressing down on his chest. He fell asleep to this feeling, and didn’t wake up feeling any better.

 

.

“Shit.” Alec checked his alarm clock - 5:47. “ _ Shit _ . Izzy!”

Izzy rushed in, took one look at him and sighed. “Nightmares?”

“All night. Why didn’t anyone wake me up?” Alec pulled himself out of bed and pulled on the first pair of jeans he could find.

“You were sleeping, I thought you were meeting Magnus at 7 and you looked like you needed the rest.” Izzy explained, rummaging through his wardrobe. “Here put this on.” She chucked his least holey jumper at him and he pulled it over the black shirt he’d slept in.

“I’m meeting Magnus in-” He checked the clock. “10 minutes.”

“I’m sure he’ll like you even more damp and sweaty.” Izzy winked and chucked his coat and phone at him. “Go!”

 

.

“Shit it’s cold.” Magnus was slowly freezing to death. He was stood outside the only decent bar nearby, the Hunter’s Moon. His phone said it was probably going to snow, and Magnus was waiting for the sweet release of death.

Okay, maybe he was being a little dramatic. 

Checking his phone, he sighed a little. 6: 15. Maybe Alec was just caught up in traffic, or was being held up by his parents. Or maybe he wasn’t coming.

“Magnus!” Alec appeared around the corner, and Magnus couldn’t help himself from smiling. “Sorry I’m late, I overslept.”

“Until 6 in the evening?”

“Yeah, nightmares… I’ve been sleeping on and off since noon.” Alec looked amazing, as usual. His messy black hair was mostly covered by a navy beany, and he was huddled inside a big black coat. His eyes looked somehow clearer, like the shade of blueberry gum. “Anyway how are you?”

“Well I feel like Jack Dawson has a higher body temperature than me right now, but otherwise I’m over the moon. Part of me thought you weren’t going to turn up.” Magnus admitted.

 

.

Alec looked at the black sky and prayed Satan would take his soul. He should have called Magnus, or at least texted. He hoped he didn’t look too embarrassed.

“Alexander, you’re blushing.” Welp, there went that plan. Magnus looked uncomfortable. Trust Alec to find a way to screw this up before it even began.

“S-sorry, I should have texted.” He smiled, bashfully. 

“It’s fine, want to go inside?” Magnus shivered and gestured inside.

The Hunter’s Moon was warm, and glowy looking. Fairy lights lined the assorted boothers, bars and shelves, and were softly glowing pink. The place was busier than usual, Alec thought. It was filled with couples, families and the usual drinkers. He was glad his parents were out of town, otherwise they’d be here, drinking the night away.

They slid into a booth, across from each other.

“I have never been here, or to any bar before.” Alec looked around. “It's nice though.”

“Yeah, it's my favorite. I'm friends with bartender. Be right back, let me get us a drink.” Magnus stood up and headed for the bar. Alec watched him, before he saw a scarily familiar face heading towards him.

 

.

“Maia, my dear.” Maia, the pretty bartender Magnus had known since he could walk, smiled at him.

“Let me guess. The usual?”

“Actually, two please. I'm here on a date.”

Maia looked up at him, a grin creeping onto her face. “With who?”

“That guy I was talking about.” Magnus nodded behind him to where Alec was sitting. “ He asked me out, and I wasn't going to say no!”

Maia looked over his shoulder as she handed Magnus two glasses. “You mean, Alexander Lightwood, the boy looking as though he’s been backed into a corner by his ex?”

Magnus turned, and saw a pale faced Alec staring at him. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost. 

Magnus supposed in a way he had.

Marching over the to table he sat down and smiled at Sebastian, silently handing Alec his drink. He couldn't help but notice the arm slung around Alec’s shoulder, or the subtle air of dominance. 

He had a sly smile on his face, add water as whispering to Alec. Deadly and beautiful, Sebastian was not one to be reckoned with. 

“Sebastian Morgenstern. I didn't expect to see you here tonight.”

“I heard my ex had finally landed himself a date and I wanted to see the poor bugger he'd captured this time. Now I know it's you, I can't help but think how awkward.” Sebastian picked up Alexander's drink and took a sip. He pulled a face and slammed it back on the table.

“Awkward? How?”

“Well I am dating your ex girlfriend. Such a lovely girl.” A wave set over Magnus. His head spun, before he managed to focus on Alec, who was growing clearly more scared by the minute. He'd been staring at Sebastian's hand since Magnus had sat down.

“Can you let go of Alexander please?” Magnus said, ignoring his hand, which had began to shake violently under the table. 

Sebastian looked at him, offended and confused. He drew Alec closer and smiled cruelly at Magnus. “And why do you care? You don't have any reason to, he's just some worthless nothing to you.”

“Actually, he's a friend. And I can tell when a friend is uncomfortable. So I'm going to ask again for you to please let go of him.” Magnus said coldly. 

“Well Alec can speak for himself, and if he wants to me to let go I will. But I don't need some dick head like you getting in my way.”

 

.

_ Let go. Let go. Let go. _

The words repeated themselves in Alec’s mind constantly. He stared at the hand, willing it to go away.

Everything sounded warped, as though he was underwater. He couldn't hear what Magnus was saying, but whatever it was made Sebastian pull him further in and Alec was struggling to level out his breathing.

“Alec can speak for himself…” The voice sounded watery and distant, but Alec knew who it was. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. Someone was shaking him now,  slamming him against the wall.

Suddenly, as if he was waking up, Alec lashed out and pushed Sebastian away. He opened his eyes to see him splayed out on the floor, looking pissed. Grabbing his coat, Alec ran, begging himself to calm down.

He was a few streets away when he stopped. A hand grabbed his arm and he whirled around, slapping them across the face.

“Alexander, it's me.” Magnus met Alec’s eyes and smiled. Something in Alex finally snapped, and he burst out sobbing. He felt Magnus’ arms around him, and he let him, quietly crying into his shoulder. Magnus murmured to him, quietly running his hands up and down his back. By the time Alec stopped crying, Magnus had rested his head on his shoulder. Alec slowly lifted his head and looked at Magnus. He was covered in white flakes, and Alec looked around to find the streets coated in a thick layer of snow. It was falling in massive clumps, and collecting on their clothes and in their hair.

“Sorry for screwing that up.” Alec cleared his throat. “I didn't think he'd really turn up.”

“You knew?” Magnus tilted his head at Alec. “Darling, we didn't have to go to the bar. Although knowing Maia, I actually feel a shred of pity for the ugly git.”

Alec looked down, ashamed. “Before I called you yesterday, he called me. Its why I sounded upset. He said he'd find me tomorrow if I went out. When he was, was whispering, he was telling me all these things he'd use against me, things I'd told him.”

Tears silently began to flow, dripping down from his cheeks. Magnus wiped them, and left his hand rubbing along his cheekbone. Alec felt the cold, supple hands, before clearing his throat .

“When we were dating, Sebastian was horrible. He made me believe all these things about my family, my friends, and myself. I don't know how, but he made me think he was the only one I could trust. I told him everything, and he just manipulated me with it. He was just obsessed with making me feel pain, Magnus.” Alecs throat tightened. “And it still hurts.”

His head fell onto Magnus’ shoulder again. “Hush. Let's go back to mine, I think my roommates are too busy fucking each others brains out to notice.”

Alec exhaled slightly at the joke, but he didn't feel any better. He'd told Magnus too much. He was just a royal fuck up.

Magnus shifted slightly, and started walking with Alec at his side, his head still buried in his shoulder. 

 

.

They got to the apartment a few minutes later. Magnus sat Alec down on the sofa, and busied himself in the kitchen making a drink. He found a note pinned to the fridge, telling him that Ragnor and Raphael would be out all night, and that Catarina had left enough pizza for two in the fridge. Smiling to himself, he pulled it out and slung it into the microwave. 

As the kettle boiled, Magnus watched Alec over the breakfast bar. He'd curled up against the armrest, and Magnus felt a pang in his chest as he realised how crap he must feel. He managed to ask another guy out, and somehow everything had gone to hell since the second they stepped into the bar. The kettle went off and as he poured the boiling water into the mugs, he thought about most people would see it as a sign and get as far away from Alec as possible.

And somehow, Magnus did not see it as a sign. 

The microwave pinged pulling him out of his haze. He carefully balanced the plate on his arms and carried the mugs in. 

“Hot chocolate and pizza.” Magnus handed Alec a mug and set the plate down. “Best comfort food since ice cream.”

“Thanks.” Alec blew on the drink and looked at Magnus, who had sat down at the other end of the sofa. “You know, a lot of people would have left tonight, but you didn't. Why?”

Magnus put his mug down and thought for a moment. “I don't know. You're a friend in need, and honestly, I kind of wish you were more than a friend. I was just a little shy, after Camille.”

“Camille?” Alec took a sip. “Your ex?”

“Yes. She was not the nicest of people. To be absolutely honest, she broke me. For a very long time, I let her use and mess with me, like Sebastian did with you.” Magnus chuckled softly. “I guess I didn't know what was right for me. She basically ruined sophomore year for me, and the beginning of this one.”

“I'm sorry.”

“I’m sorry about Seba-”

Alec flinched and shuffled closer to Magnus, leaning against him. Magnus looked down at him, and found himself leaning down. He pressed his lips gently on Alec’s forehead, and listened to him exhale lightly. Pulling away, Magnus kicked himself for it.

That was until Alec put his mug down, reached up and kissed Magnus.

 

.

The next morning, the pair found themselves lying against each other. 

Alec woke up first, confused. Magnus was asleep next to him, his head resting on Alec’s. Alec watched him for a moment, before nuzzling closer and drifting back to sleep.


End file.
